


Marks of Ownership

by firewolfsg



Series: Kitten verse [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Ice Play, M/M, Revelations, Romance, Sex Toys, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farfarello knows that he must somehow seek acceptance from Abyssinian's 'family' to continue his relationship with his Kitten. The question is how is he to show them that he belongs to his Kitten as much as his Kitten belongs to him? </p><p>Written June 2003</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks of Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift fic to Nekojita to cheer her up, and also a part of her Kitty-chan challenge.

On many nights when I lie with my Kitten snuggled against my side and listen to Your temper tantrum outside our window, You make me wonder, Lord. You will never give up, will You Lord? You roar and pelt the windows with Your fury, but You have never once breeched this peace we share in our little sanctuary. Will You never leave us be then, O'Lord?

This little Kitten is mine, Lord. Will You never recognise my claim on what was once Yours? Surely even You in all Your omnipotence, stand witness to Abyssinian's suppliant submission to me. He has ever prepared himself for my coming whenever the weather turns. Come rain or hail, storm or blizzard, he knows that I will come to him in defiance of Your efforts to keep us apart.

Is it not evidence enough to You to see my sweet Kitten wait for me in trembling anticipation as he lies nude on his blood red silken sheets? Such a romantic, my Kitten is when he sets the stage of his taking; Lighting candles and laying white rose petals over his bed. He knows too well that I so dearly love to see the contrasts of his pale skin against blood red or black silk, and that candlelight and white petals serve to bring this out. He also knows and shares my fetish for chains and restraints. You do know that he provided these himself, don't You Lord? Could You not appreciate this sign too of my ownership? He provided me with the canes and the whips as well, could You not see Lord? Do You feel the knife twist within You to witness how he presents our collection of toys to me whenever I come to him? Would You not recognise the little nest of sin that he makes of his parlour? Surely You cannot be blind to his worshipful efforts?

And he now carries new marks from me as well. Would You not acknowledge them Lord? These marks that he did not start, but which belong to me alone. Scars from the lashes and cuts inflicted by whip and cane across his back and bottom. He is mine all over now, Lord. No more is it evident on only one front. He carries my mark all over him.

Foolish Lord, even You should accept that he is lost to You now. Do You not watch us, Lord? Do You not observe us whenever I riffle through our toy box to choose the entertainment for the night? You raged loud and long outside whenever we are at our games.

It hurts You, doesn't it Lord, to watch this demon chain Your fallen angel? To see Your once favoured one, restrained and helpless for the pleasure of a hated adversary. It must shame You to perceive how much he loves this tight bondage that would have his extremities stretched to the corners of his bed. To notice how he relishes our play when I wish to test my Kitten and add a blindfold so that his other senses would be heightened to feel every touch and caress of whip, cane or knife that I could care to apply.

Do You watch us when I take my sweet Kitten, Lord? You fume and curse so outside our windows when he yowls his pleasure to the heavens. You try so hard to drown his cries, don't You, Lord? You never fail to fill the air with Your electric charge of lightning and thunder. It is so that You can be blind and deaf to what takes place on my Kitten's rose strewn bed of silk, isn't it, Lord?

I know, Lord, that You had waited for me to err in my judgement. That You waited for me to lose myself in blood lust and accidentally send him to rest at Your bosom. But that will never come to pass, Lord. Won't You recognise it? I have learnt from the many times we clashed, and have taken heed of the seduction You weave about me. I have claimed the scars and wounds on his chest time and again over our months together. What ever their beginnings at his hands, there cannot be any doubt that they are mine now. So I see little reason to keep taking a knife to his flesh. I would never play with his life, Lord. And You see, Lord, there are safer ways to spike my Kitten's endorphins.

Even had I not come to this decision myself, I know enough to follow the advice of my leader, Lord. Yes, the Oracle did warn me that if we should continue our blood games, there would come a time when my knife would slip and I would be sending my Kitten to You. I will not let that happen, Lord.

Ahh yes, even Crawford will risk Your wrath and oppose Your designs. You see, his fears are more earthly, Lord. The sole surviving Takatori is not a man to be trifled with. Even I respect him more than I respect You. I did not let my leader know of my immediate acquiescence though. Oh no, I am not one to meekly give in to a command without some personal gain. I know enough of Crawford's respect for the sweet Bombay that he would grant whatever I ask for, if only to have me give my word that I would put my knives away in my play. After all, I could have agreed only to be vigilant with my Kitten instead of giving up my knives all together.

He should have called my bluff. Having heard his fears, I would not have wanted to risk blooding my Kitten, knowing that You were plotting to steal him from me when we played. But my leader never did understand me very well.

Did You like the ruse he pulled, Lord, in assisting me to reveal to my Kitten's companions' my claim and ownership over him? Even my Kitten had been leery of Crawford's success when I told him of our deal. He had despaired so in wondering how to tell his friends of our relationship. 

You saw Your last hope die that night, didn't You Lord? You did not count on Crawford commanding Nagi to bring him to see his Kitten to speak of an alliance, did You? Oh, I'm sure dear little Bombay was utterly shocked to be found out. He and Nagi were much too confident that no one knew of their cyberspace association. Then to hear Crawford offer the suggestion of a union on the strength of the existing clandestine relationships between most members in the two teams, they must have thought that the world tilted on them. What a laugh it must have been for Crawford too then, for him to hear the last Takatori suggest that he had a secret relationship with Weiß's soccer-fiend.

You did not anticipate Crawford bringing Bombay and our little Prodigy to my Kitten's apartment to seal our pact, did You, Lord? Such a look of surprise there was on the boys' faces when Crawford caused them to walk in on my Kitten and me as we talked following our agreed final night of blood play. Did You witness, just as they did, my Kitten drawing my face towards his in a kiss?

Did the raised voices give You hope, Lord? Did You think that Weiß would have ignored my Kitten and attacked me over his protests, seeing as how there were blood soaked sheets at my feet being evidence of our fun that night? That my Kitten wore rolls of bandages about his chest and the smell of antiseptic hung heavy in the air, mingled with the scent of blood and sex.

Ah, what sweet chaos followed when Bombay's shouts brought his friends running? So opportune it was that Schuldig happened to be visiting his own Kitten at that time too, allowing the entire membership of Schwarz and Weiß to gather in my Kitten's apartment. My guilty team mate looked so chastened to be confronted by his Kitten for not letting him know of Abyssinian's relationship with me. And there was such a bewildered expression on the Siberian-kitty's face when Bombay yelled at him for not being the Weiß in a relationship with a Schwarz man.

Oh, the little Takatori did not like the evidence before his eyes, and neither did the other kitties when their wits came to them after this rude awakening. I could tell that they were resolutely opposed to our blood games. My poor sweet Kitten; so shocked he was to see how protective they were of him. Can You not recognise how much You had neglected him, Lord, to make him feel so unloved?

Ah. but as ever, my trust in the Oracle was justified. As agreed, he spoke for us, convincing the Weiß kitties that I would no longer take a knife to my Kitten's flesh. And in the face of how my Kitten snuggled so defensively in my arms, they did at last grudgingly accept me. Though not without threats; Oh no, our little Takatori had to firmly make his status and position clear to me. I expected it; of course, the alpha of the pride could hardly be expected to relinquish his hold of my Kitten so easily.

Was my Kitten disappointed to have this pact of bloodless-play affirmed before his colleagues? He did look so wistful when the little Takatori insisted on reviewing every item in our toy chest and removing any implement that might harm his flesh. But the Oracle did tell us via Schuldig that we had to accept the invasion or the kitties would never let us be.

Such teasing my poor Kitten had to endure as his fellow kitties rooted though our treasure chest. He blushed and hid his face against my chest so shyly as they drew out each toy. But he did not begrudge them the opportunity or the satisfaction of the task. We knew that his friends appreciated and desired this chance to find something in this morbid little event to shock them and make them laugh.

How did You feel, Lord, to see this scene unfold before You? Did You ever imagine that this camaraderie and moment of sharing could have evolved in a meeting between Schwarz and Weiß, Lord? Could You feel the earth tremble to acknowledge the reconciliation of two erstwhile enemies? And how You must have hated it, Lord, to know that this benign union was brought about by this demon.

And it was a merry little gathering we had in Abyssinian's apartment. The team sluts were scandalized to realise how poorly they fared in their imagination as compared to my Kitten and me. There was so much incidental blood lost in just looking at our toys I could have sworn that the poor Oracle and Siberian kitty would need a transfusion with their numerous nose bleeds. And the little Takatori and his mate gave us such long looks of awe, and each other such heated exchanges, as they laid out our toys on the bed.

Ahh, how unfair my Kitten did feel about the confiscation of our toys. The knives were immediately disposed of, however, our companions did but distribute the other sinful playthings amongst themselves. It was oh too obvious to us that they would be trying them out in their own play. We did notice how the little Takatori was caressing the cane as Nagi briefly locked eyes with him and shivered. At the least, they left my Kitten with his collection of chains and restraints intact.

Did my Kitten morn the loss of our toys? I could see Your hand at work again, Lord. This truce between our teams and the grudging acceptance his fellow kitties gave to our relationship brought my Kitten much peace and appeasement of guilt. However, I could see that the restrictions placed upon us made him feel stripped of the special understanding he had come to expect in our association.

With the veil lifted from our comrades' eyes, there was indeed little need for us to sneak around anymore. Thoughtful as they ever are, our respective leaders even arranged to find a suitable apartment complex where we could reside in close proximity; Allowing the pairing off of the respective couples, save for the two who preferred companionship with the 'fairer' sex.

Did You believe that You could drive us apart then, Lord? When we could now stay in the same apartment and need not worry about discovery. Did You watch with glee as my Kitten apprehensively moved into our apartment and looked so lost to see me in our living room, already unpacked and waiting for him? Foolish God, Did You not think that I would arrange to properly welcome my Kitten and reinforce my claim on him? With the confiscation of our toys, my Kitten did so worry that the intimacy between us was now lost as well. I had to make sure I taught him otherwise.

Such a pleased though curious Kitten he was to enter our bedroom and see that I had prepared the bed for his ravishment. That I had made up our bed much as he had always presented his tableau of offerings to me; With sheets of black silk and white rose petals strewn about. A sinful altar, ready for him to grace his pale form upon. Ah, his breath did catch so to notice that I had fastened his padded manacles and leg irons to the railings of the bed. These restraints were what we always used when he wanted me to dance on the limits of his pain threshold.

Did You anticipate what was to follow, Lord? We did hear the roll of thunder growing. Did You guess what my plans for my Kitten were, better than he did? I could see that he wanted to speak, to ask how I hoped to spike his endorphins without the use of knife or whip, or even a cane; This all his companions had denied of us when they raided our toy box. But I hushed him without a word and just indicated that he should ready himself and trust me. This he complied to do, letting me see the sinful little sex kitten he could be when he so sets his mind.

Ah, my Kitten could see my eye gleaming in anticipation as he slowly stripped before me and sauntered to the bed; allowing me see the tempting shadow of his pucker as he turned his back on me and crawled to the centre of the bed on all fours. He lay on his back as I approached to take his wrists and lock them into place with the manacles that were fastened to the corners of the headboard. His ankles, I secured to the sides of the bed, forcing his knees into a bent position that would also hold his thighs apart and vulnerable to my attentions. He did moan so when I added a blindfold to render him even more helpless. I know that the darkness and the unknown was ever a turn on for my Kitten. How You must have hated it so, Lord, to witness his excitement. I had yet to begin and already his arousal was apparent to me.

Do You ever stare whenever I bind my Kitten and position him so that he lies exposed and helpless, Lord? You know of the countless times when I have bound him to his bed; When I have chained him so that he lies powerless before me, unable to free himself from the restraints, unable to move, unable even to cry for help. You know that no safe word exists between us. We have never used one. We have never needed one. 

Can You appreciate the trust he shows me when he unreservedly gives himself to my domination, knowing that among our toys are many sharp instruments of torture, Lord? That many of our toys were specifically chosen to tear at his flesh and blood him, to inflict pain upon his defenceless form? Can You comprehend his confidence that I would not betray him? That I would not abuse and kill him while he lies vulnerable and under my complete control? Can You grasp the faith my Kitten had in me, Lord?

Ahh, but we were forced to put away those hurtful toys forever. And I know Lord, my Kitten did feel that much of the intensity of our games would go with them. You thought to count on that loss to drive us apart didn't You Lord? I could tell that I needed to teach my Kitten a lesson he would not soon forget; that I would need to reinforce my claim on him and show him that I am able to accomplish this without tearing his flesh or drawing blood. No Lord, I would not let You steal my Kitten from me. Abyssinian is mine. And I will make him understand that before the night is over. He will have no more doubt as to my claim. I have though, little expectation that You will give up.

You were watching us, weren't You Lord? We could hear the sound of the rain as it grew in volume and fury. Have You ever considered that Your useless temper tantrums only served to heighten the excitement in our games? That Your toothless rage makes us relish the wicked entertainment that we've planned for the night? Can You not recognise how Your lightning inevitably causes the light to fall upon Abyssinian's skin to make it almost luminescent against the dark silk sheets of our altar? Do You know how Your efforts only make me savour the gift that's laid before me?

I bided my time, letting him grow nervous with my silence. What irony was it that You inadvertently encouraged my Kitten to tremble so from the anticipation of my touch with the cold winds that You blew over his naked flesh. Your thunder so drowned out any sound I made that it heightened his trepidation, since he could not see nor sense where I stood. Could You not see how You were helping me, o' foolish Lord?

Or was there method in Your madness? Would You ever admit to enjoy watching his shivery struggles against his bounds, Lord? Does it excite You too to watch how helplessly he twists and strains to move on the smooth sheets of his sacrificial altar?

He startled so to suddenly feel my hand rest on his knee. Even lightly touching him as I was, I could still feel him trembling in expectation. So enticing he was, my sweet Kitten, that I couldn't resist letting my hand stroke the silken length of his thigh to the bright red curls about his groin. Such a purry-Kitten I have...

Was he unprepared then, my Kitten, to feel the first drip of ice cold water over a nipple? His breath did catch so to feel me rub a cube of ice over the hardening nub. Ahh, but the strangled mewl that escaped him when I immediately dripped hot candle wax over that cold tortured flesh told me that my Kitten was appreciating this new torment. Admittedly, the redness of candle wax cannot begin to compare to the rich colour of blood. However, I knew I could be so much more adventurous with a candle, than I could ever dare with a knife.

These candles had no lead, of course. I know Your duplicity, Lord, and I will not expose my Kitten to any miniscule danger that I have no power over. I will not let You usurp my control or steal him away from under my nose. I will not risk You tricking me into sending my Kitten to Your life everlasting, Lord.

Ahh my Kitten was mewling so torturously under me as I continued to drip hot wax over skin that had first been sensitised with a firm application of ice. Oh, there is no doubt that the pain is very different to that delivered by the toys now forbidden of us, but I do not think that my Kitten had any complaints to this different attention. He gave me such sweet cries as I took my time exploring his body with ice and wax. But of course You could not hear, Lord, not with yet another of Your thunderous tantrums resounding so violently outside our sanctuary.

For old time's sake, I traced every line of the scars over his body and chest, drinking in the sight of red wax pouring over snowy pale skin. My Kitten was suffering so exquisitely, His limbs pulled and tugged on his restraints uselessly as his body wound up tighter than a spring. I could see his purple veined tower shivering and dribbling his pre-cum like a leaky faucet. My own body was calling attention to my own needs when my Kitten finally broke down and begged me to finish him off. I believed by then, my Kitten had learned that it was not the flirt with death that was behind the intensity of our games. No, ours is the dance of endorphins and nerve endings, and the play of dominance and control.

Could You not hear him begging so sweetly, Lord? Could You not see him struggle to lift his hips and offer himself to me? Ahh, but I was not done with his teasing. I had far more to teach to my kitten before I would show him any mercy for doubting our bond.

My sudden release of ice cubes over his chest almost made him come. But I wasn't going to let him get off so easily before I was ready. I stood a few thick but shallow candles over his heaving chest, trusting that the girth would allow them to stand and not be shaken off with each shuddering breath he took. The pain of the hot wax that dribbled from the candles and leaked over his cold chest, was enough to momentarily distract him from my attentions between his wide spread legs. Still, the cold rod of ice touching his rosebud quickly seized his attention from the wax.

No thicker than two of my fingers and liberally coated with lubricant was this tool I used to stretch my Kitten. Did You enjoy witnessing this sinful spectacle, Lord? Did You take pleasure in watching as I introduced my kitten to our new toys? His trembling and torturous mewling told me of his appreciation of these instruments that I had prepared for him. I did not leave this stake of ice in him for too long though and alternated his penetration with my fingers, much to his disappointment I could hear. Stretched though I wanted the Kitten to be, I did not want to chance delivering frostbite to that sensitive cavern.

When I deemed him sufficiently stretched with rod and two fingers, I introduced him to the next icy implement, which had a thickness of three of my fingers. And with this pole, I had a special ridge that I twisted within him. The shout that escaped him and the jerking of my Kitten's hips told me that I had approximated it correctly to have this ridge able to rub against his prostate.

Did You see, Lord, how he did writhe so passionately with this impalement? Did You watch how he would clamp his muscles around this icy stake as I thrust it in and out of him? Would You ever admit to feeling even a bit of temptation to see such a sinful spectacle...

I could wait no longer. This time when I removed this rod of ice, I replaced it with a much hotter rod of my own. Gods! The contrasts of cold and heat nearly made us come together. The cold sheath that I filled was to warm quickly with our heat though. You hated it, didn't You, Lord? Hated to watch as my Kitten bucked his body so wantonly beneath me, within the limits of his restraints, desperate for me to move; Begging for me to fuck him into the mattress. Something I was too glad to oblige to do as I saw it as my turn to race for my own satisfaction after having lavished so much attention on my Kitten.

Before that dance though, I took the time necessary for my Kitten's body to get used to my presence in him to extinguish and brush aside the last of the candles. No, Lord, even in the throes of sex, I would not let You catch me off guard and accidentally set the bed on fire.

Ah, I will never get enough of my Kitten's gasps and moans as I impaled him upon me, slamming into him again and again as his silken sheath tried to milk me of my release. However much You try to drown his cries of pleasure with Your thunderstorms, You cannot change that truth. I once claimed him with cold steel and blood, with leather and cane, and now I claim him with fire and ice, with heat and cold. He is mine, Lord. Mine!

Did my Kitten miss our old toys? I don't believe he thought about them at all after that night. We found ourselves most satisfied with our new games and our toy chest has been filled once more, though with 'safer' toys. We had no more need to worry about any lasting hurt or lingering pain for my Kitten. We were more than happy with the result. My Kitten has also glommed onto the fact that we can now play more often and it is to his delight, I feel, that I can spend much more time with his sexual torture too.

However, I knew that there still stood one salient fact between us, Lord. As his companions get used to my presence, it is obvious to any who cares to notice that I have staked my claim on him. It is clear to everyone when it is only I who am ever graced with his shy smiles. And any who have seen him, know that his whole countenance lights up when I am around. Such is the change that I have wrought with the man whom was thought to have lost his smile.

But in me? His influence seems not so evident. And that troubled me more than I cared to admit. He wears my permanent marks over his body, so why can I not mark mine for him? But what, would I wear to show my regard? What should I choose that I might bring him joy and show to all a sacrifice from me worthy of the blood I had taken? What could I do to show You that I was as much his as he was mine?

I had thought about it long and hard, Lord. And I wagered the pattern I settled on would bring You exquisite pain. For I saw yet another opportunity to subvert something which was Yours. Something which You had created to bring laughter and smiles to innocents in this country.

Did You cringe so, Lord, to witness my Kitten's reaction when I showed him my offering? This mark of ownership, this sign of his claim over me. Our companions were as much shocked by what I had done, as they were at how my Kitten laughed and kissed me for my gift.

There was such brightness in his eyes, Lord. Such mirth and lightness the sight of my gift brought to his soul. The smile he graced me with shone with a brilliance that would rival the sun You gave to the world.

Yes, Lord. It was with the assistance of one of Your innocent gifts to the world that I accomplished this. The knife must twist within You to witness how my use of it shattered the last wall of distrust the kitties held for me. To hear my Kitten's sweet peal of laughter and see that bright smile on his face... They could no longer overlook this evidence of the joy and love I brought to his life. They could no longer with clear conscience consider standing in the way of our relationship and deny their friend his happiness.

Did Your despair dive to unknown depths to see them openly smile at me, Lord? Did it shock You to witness their doubts of me vanish at last and see acceptance shining in their eyes?

And then there were the events that followed... Oh Lord... Did You quail to watch us as we made love without indulging in toys or restraints? Did it shock You to watch my Kitten take me for the first time; to watch him be the seme? Did it crush You to see him sinking into my flesh and fuck me into the mattress? To witness how my Kitten affirmed *his* claim over my body and soul?

What, ho? I hear the rain actually dying and no more hear the sound of thunder in the air. Yet my Kitten and I are still awake and snuggling. You've never abated Your fury so quickly before, Lord? Ah, but is that weeping then? Have You finally given up, Lord?

No, I will not let You trick me. My vigilance will ever be alert to Your lies and deceit, Lord. I will ever guard my Kitten from Your depredations. I will ever thwart Your designs to keep me alone and miserable, Lord. Long ago, You had made me think that I would always be denied any contentment in my life. I thumb my nose at You, Lord.

With my Kitten lying beside me now, letting his fingers lightly brush over and stroke the tattoo that marks his claim over me, I can feel only contentment. Yes, this is contentment. This is the happiness You had strived so hard to deny me.

Is this why You weep, Lord? To blind Yourself with tears and block from Your sight my conclusive hold over what was once Yours? To shield Yourself from viewing my victory over Your designs through the corruption of an icon that You gave to the innocents of Japanese Descent?

Weep, Lord. Weep enough to bring the floods again if You care to. It will not change the facts. It matters not that You chose to be blind when all others see my Kitten's mark of ownership over my heart. For there can be no mistaking whom the tattoo refers to. After all, what other kitten can be associated with a white-winged Kitty-chan dressed in a black trench coat and wielding a tiny katana?

~owari~


End file.
